Coffee High
by Mydnyt
Summary: Hermione," Draco said, watching as her bouncing ceased as she ate, her eye lids drooping slightly, "what are you eating?" "Cereal," she replied and glanced at the clock over the fire place. "Yay for breakfast at eleven at night!" Short fic. R&R please!


Draco headed toward the Head's common room. He and Hermione were Head Boy and Head Girl of their seventh year. He's just finished rounds around the castle. Rounds he had just done alone because he told Hermione to get rest. She'd been staying up late doing school work and studying, more so the latter than the former, and with Head duties that kept her up later. Then she woke early as well, so she'd been running on very little sleep. Draco had insisted that she not do Head duties tonight and go to bed early, that he'd take care of everything.

Yes, Draco and Hermione were being civil toward eachother. They figured that since they were living in the same area they might as well get along so they wouldn't be hexing eachother into oblivion each time one saw the other. And, though Draco much refused to admit it, even to himself, he'd started to take a liking to Hermione and her company.

As he undid the buttons on his robes and muttered the password to the portrait entrance to the Head's common room, as the portrait swung open, granting him entrance, Draco was bombarded by the sound of loud rock music. Eye brows furrowed, he stepped through the portrait into the common room. His jaw dropped slightly at the sight before him. Mugs were littered around the coffee table in the middle of the common room infront of the fireplace, two couches on either side of it. Food, breakfast food to be exact, was layed across the table as was a mug. Music was blasting from a wizard stereo on the table. Hermione was standing on one of the couches, head banging and playing air guitar to the music. She hasn't noticed Draco's entrance.

"Okay," Draco muttered to himself, slipping his robes off and placing them on a nearby chair, "she obviously didn't sleep like I gave her the opportunity to." He glanced at his watch and saw that it was nearly eleven at night. Yeah, it was still relatively early; rounds around the castly usually lasted longer but he figured Filtch could take care of it. Afterall, he as a Head needed to sleep at some point as well too. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up one of the mugs that littered the ground then glanced at the one that still had liquid in it. He quickly realized what it was that she was drinking and chuckled slightly. Who knew that this is what coffee did to Hermione Granger.

His presence continued to go unnoticed to Hermione who by now had taken to jumping around on the couch, jumping off of it and head banging and air guitaring around the common room. It wasn't until he had placed the empty mug on the table and turned off the stereo that she realized he was there. She looked startled at first but then proceeded to smile until she started laughing hysterically. Draco looked around slightly. Had he done something funny and not realized it?

"Hermione, what happened to you going to bed?" he asked once her laughing fit had calmed. He watched as she skipped over to the couch she had previously been jumping on and jumped into a sitting position on it. She bounced a bit more before saying, "I tried. Sort of. I really did. Okay, not really. I didn't wanna sleep. Who needs sleep anyway? It's overrated." All of this was said in a rush. Draco studied her face momentarily, taking in how tired she looked. He sighed slightly but couldn't help but be amused. He'd never seen her on coffee like this before and he had to admit, it was highly amusing.

Pushing aside a few of the empty mugs that were on the floor he sat down on the couch opposite of her. She was still bouncing slightly. She reached out to the table, suddently, and picked up a bowl that had something in it. She lifted the spoon that was inside the bowl to her mouth and chewed the food on it before swallowing and taking another bite.

"Hermione," Draco said, watching as her bouncing ceased as she ate, her eye lids drooping slightly, "what are you eating?"

"Cereal," she replied and glanced at the clock over the fire place. "Yay for breakfast at eleven at night!"

Draco chuckled at this slightly as she ate. Leaning back on the couch, he glanced at the table. It appeared there had also been a banana and an apple along with at bowl of cereal at one point, as all the was left of them was the peel to the banana and the core to the apple. He slowly started to count the mugs that had had coffee in them at one point. His final number was seven, not including the one that was still on the table and half full of coffee. Seven, almost eight, mugs off coffee in the two and a half hours he'd been gone. He shook his head, a slightly smile on this face, as he turned his attention back to Hermione who had finished eating and now looked like she was fighting to stay awake.

"Okay, Hermione, time for bed," Draco said, realizing the coffee crash. She shook her head, however, and made no move to get up and go to bed as Draco had said. He laughed at this. Even in her tired, coffee haze, she was still as stubborn as ever. He stood up though and walked over to her, and lifted her into his arms. "Yes Hermione, it is time for bed." She didn't fight him though and snuggled closer to him. A smile graced his lips as she did this and carried her to her room. He gently placed her in her bed, trying not to move her too much incase she was already asleep. Just as he was about to go, he heard her call his name.

"Draco," came Hermione's tired voice. He turned to look at her. "Coffee crashes suck." She said this just before she fell asleep, and he left her room chuckling slightly.

**-AN: **Okay, everyone, that's it. Just a short little fic that I got the idea for, and was encouraged to write by my friend while we were talking over MSN. I had a bowl of cereal at eleven and made a fake little conversation of "What are you eating?" and "Cereal. Yay for breakfast at eleven at night!" and said how I'd love to see it in a story or fanfic somewhere and she said that I should write it and this is what appeared. Granted, the idea to the story seemed a lot funny when I was tired and on coffee and laughing at almost every comment hysterically. Now the coffee wore off and I'm on a coffee crash and just plain tired.

I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors or anything. My laptop only has word pad which has no spell check. Not that I've found anyway. And it's also -Glances down at time- 4:29 AM at the moment.

So, I hoped you liked the fic.

Review please. Lemme know what you think.


End file.
